Eine sinnlose HP DM Story
by Pureblood Psycho
Summary: Die einzige Wahrscheinlichkeit wenn zwei Hetero Männer miteinander Sex haben könnten ist wenn die Welt am Rande der Zerstörung steht. Oder? Nicht ernst nehmen. . .


**PWP BITTE!**

**OneShot**

Autor: Pureblood Psycho (meandracoyahoo.de)

Warnung: Wie sagt man so schön? Stupidity ahead. - Slash und angedeuteter Sex…

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und seine Welt ist geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Nicht meines und ich habe auch nicht vor mit ihnen irgendeine Art von gewinn zu erwirtschaften.

Summary: Die einzige Wahrscheinlichkeit wenn zwei Hetero Männer miteinander Sex haben könnten ist wenn die Welt am Rande der Zerstörung steht. Oder?

A/N: Wie man meiner Bio entnehmen kann bin ich HP/DM Fan und die Geschichte ist mir mal in den Sinn gekommen als ich mit „Little Richard" darüber gesprochen habe ob JK nicht doch irgendwie ne' kleine PWP mit Harry und Draco einbauen kann… und das ist dabei heraus gekommen. Nicht schlagen. (P.S. Die Idee mit der Wolke stammt aus einem Kinder Buch mit dem Titel „Die grüne Wolke" … nur mal so neben bei.)

„Verdammt Potter, was machen wir hier unten?" keifte Draco Malfoy aufgebracht und verschränkte darauf hin trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was wir hier unten machen? Das habe ich dir bereits erklärt, Malfoy. Wir retten die Welt, schon vergessen!" antwortete Harry Potter gelassen und ging weiter den Kerkergang entlang. Hinter sich hörte er Draco seufzen und dann seine Fußschritte die ihm langsam folgten. Harry warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter um sich zu vergewissern das der Slytherin nicht einfach in die andere Richtung davon geht.

„Und warum muss ich da mit machen?" fragte der Blonde nach einer weile. Abrupt blieb Harry stehen so das der Slytherin beinahe in ihn hinein gerannt wäre. „Warum? Noch blöder kannst du nicht fragen, oder? Weil wir die einzigen Lebenden Wesen im Umkreis, nein wahrscheinlich auf der ganzen Welt, sind?" entgegnete Harry ihm, dieses mal etwas gereizter. „Ist das mein Problem?" fragte Draco, nun ebenfalls ziemlich gereizt.

Harry seufzte und drehte sich um, ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Er ging weiter und Draco folgte ihm, leise fluchend. Als sie schließlich bei einer alten Tür mit der Aufschrift „Streng Geheimes Bücher Archiv für Weltuntergänge und Kochrezepte" ankamen, blieben sie stehen und öffneten sie.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das hier offen ist." Sagte Draco als er eintrat und sich umschaute. Es war ein kleiner Raum, vielleicht 10 qm groß, voll gestopft mit Büchern, einem Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und einer kleinen Couch.

„Also, als wir mit unseren Besen gelandet sind, was ist dir aufgefallen?" fragte Harry und musterte dabei die Bücherrücken vom Regal gleich neben der Tür.

„Ähm… das alle auf einmal ziemlich steif waren, was wohl daran liegt das sie alle aus Stein sind!" antwortete Draco mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. „Sehr schlau, Malfoy. Was noch?" brummte Harry.

„Weiß ich doch nicht. Hör zu Potter. Es ist eh alles zu spät, sie sind alle tot und ich habe keine Lust mir meinen freie Nachmittag damit zu versauen irgendein Buch zu finden um es wieder rückgängig zu machen." Erklärte der Slytherin und verschränkte erneut die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach jetzt machen?" fragte Harry, drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn an. Draco zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Also ich weiß was ich jetzt machen werden und was du machst, ist mir so was von egal." Entgegnete er gelassen.

„Dir ist schon klar das es nur zwei Möglichkeiten gibt, oder? Entweder wir werden zusammen auf Hogwarts bleiben und uns irgendwann gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen oder, die zweite und wahrscheinlichere Möglichkeit, wir gehen getrennte Wege. Nach einiger Zeit fühlen wir uns dann so einsam das wir anfangen Selbstgespräche zu führen und langsam aber sicher den Verstand verlieren. Und irgendwann, nach einiger Zeit, werden wir dann so depressiv sein das wir den Zauberstab auf und Selbst richten und… Peng! Es ist vorbei. Also was hast du jetzt vor?" Harry grinste fies und sah das er Draco tatsächlich etwas verunsichern konnte. Der Slytherin zog nachdenklich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und räusperte sich dann.

„Nun ja… so hab ich das noch gar nicht gesehen. Gut, ich werde dir helfen aber danach reden wir nie wieder ein Wort miteinander. Verstanden?" Harry grinste erfreut und nickte schließlich kurz.

„Gut Malfoy. Dann wollen wir uns noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rufen was heute Abend passiert ist. Sollte ich irgendwas vergessen, dann fühle dich frei mich zu unterbrechen. Also, heute Abend war das Quidditch Match und wir haben schon eine gute halbe Stunde gespielt und…" – „Du solltest vielleicht erwähnen das ihr am verlieren wart…" unterbrach ihn der Slytherin und konnte sich nun selbst ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Harry verdrehte gekonnt die Augen und fuhr dann unbeirrt fort. „Nun ja… wir hatten also schon eine halbe Stunde gespielt als ich plötzlich den Snitch sah und ihn verfolgte. Als du es dann endlich bemerkt hast, bist du mir dann auch gleich gefolgt und wir flogen immer höher und höher und…" – „Warte mal!" – „Also wenn du jetzt wieder ein blöder Kommentar einwerfen willst dann las es lieber."

„Nein. Jetzt mal im Ernst. Ist dir zufällig auch die Pinke Wolke aufgefallen an der wir vorbei geflogen sind?" fragte Draco ernst. Harry zog erneut eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und musterte Draco skeptisch.

„Also entweder du hast getrunken oder du schaust dir mehr die Umgebung an beim Spiel als ich oder, die wahrscheinlich logischste Erklärung, du wirst langsam bekloppt." Erklärte Harry gelassen. „Nein ich meine das ernst Potter. Es war eine Pinke Wolke die immer weiter nach unten sank." Sagte Draco und wurde langsam etwas hysterisch dabei. Pinke Wolken waren auch in der Zauberwelt nicht Normal.

„Gut, nehmen wir mal an es war eine Pinke Wolke die alle Leute in Stein verwandelt hat, was tun wir dann jetzt?" fragte Harry. Draco seufzte laut und deutete dann mit den Händen auf die Bücher um sie herum. „Wie wäre es mit lesen? Bist du nicht deshalb hier runter gekommen?" fragte nun der Slytherin etwas verwirrt. „Ähm… ich wollte eigentlich nach einem Rezept für geschnetzeltes suchen aber da wir nun schon mal hier sind…"

Ein paar Stunden und hunderte Bücher später.

„Und schon was gefunden Potter?" fragte Draco und schmiss entnervt ein Buch in die Ecke. Harry schob seine Brille zurecht und schaute von seinem Buch auf. „Jup. Zwei gute Rezepte für Gemüseauflauf und eines für Katzenbraten. Zu dumm das Norris und Krummbein jetzt auch aus Stein sind." Erklärte Harry seufzend. „Und du?"

Etwas genervt rieb sich Draco mit Daumen und Zeigefinger den Nasenrücken. „Potter! Es war deine Idee die Steingötzen wieder zu erwecken also tu auch was dafür." Brüllte Draco fast, wurde sich aber im letzten Moment dessen bewusst und versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen.

„Ach das meinst du! Das Buch habe ich schon vor ein paar Stunden gefunden… aber… ich…" stammelte Harry nun und griff langsam nach dem gelben Buch das neben ihm lag. Doch Draco war schneller und riss es ihm aus den Händen.

„Zeig schon her!" fauchte her und öffnete es mit einer eleganten Handbewegung. Er blätterte ein wenig hin und her bis er schließlich auf einer Seite hängen blieb. Er las eine weile und Harry konnte erkennen wie der Slytherin langsam immer bleicher im Gesicht wurde und schließlich das Buch fallen ließ.

„Nix da. Nicht mit mir. Das mache ich nicht mit… vergiss es. Nicht in tausend Jahren… ich… nein… das gibt es doch nicht…" stammelte nun der Slytherin und schaute Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Harry seufzte laut, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und fuhr sich entnervt mit einer Hand durchs Haar.

„Doch , scheinbar schon. Es… ich meine das können die doch nicht von uns verlangen. Auch wenn ich schwul wäre, dann wärst du garantiert der letzte mit dem ich… ihh… pfui Deibel…" Draco beobachte Harry wie er sich schnell die Hand vor dem Mund hielt und dann schwer schluckte. Nach einer kurzen weile lies sich Harry neben Draco auf die Couch fallen. Etwas irritiert rückte der Slytherin ein paar Zentimeter von ihm weg.

Nach einer weile des Schweigens war es schließlich Draco der das Wort ergriff. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er so ruhig wie möglich. Harry, der die ganze Zeit auf einen Fleck am Boden gestarrt hatte, schaute zu ihm auf. „Ich weiß es nicht… ich würde mal sagen das wir es wohl oder übel machen müssen." Sagte er und schaute danach schnell wieder auf seinen Fleck am Boden.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?" Doch Harry antwortete nicht. „Oh Gott du meinst das ernst. Ich will aber nicht mit dir schlafen!" sagte der Slytherin aufgebracht. „Gibt es keine Andere Möglichkeit?"

Harry atmete einmal tief durch und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „In dem Buch steht das der Fluch der Pinken Wolke nur aufgehoben werden kann wenn sich die Beiden letzten Menschen auf Erden vereinigen." Harry wollte Draco das Buch aus den Händen nehmen doch der hielt es fest. „Steht da wirklich nur vereinigen? Vielleicht reicht es ja wenn wir uns küssen… bäh!" Draco schlug das Buch erneut auf und las sich die Stelle noch einmal genau durch. „Dürfen die in einem Schulbuch eigentlich solch ein Wort benutzen? Ich finde das ist ein wenig… nun ja… obszön." – „Welches Wort meinst du? Ficken? Es wie die Tiere treiben? Liebe machen? Häh?" fragte Harry etwas verwirrt.

„Hör zu Malfoy ich bin auch nicht wild darauf aber wir sollten uns jetzt wie Männer verhalten und es einfach hinter… uns bringen…" erklärte Harry und kniff mit schmerz verzerrten Gesicht die Augen zusammen. „Was ist? Geht's dir nicht gut?" fragte Draco aber seine Stimme klang kein deut besorgt. „Ich hatte es mir nur bildlich vorgestellt… äh…" gab der Gryffindor von sich. Eine Weile blieben die Beiden still schweigend neben einander sitzen bis Draco schließlich erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Und was ist wenn das nicht klappt?" Seine Stimme war sehr leise und Harry hatte große mühe ihn überhaupt zu verstehen. „Dann sterbe ich wenigstens nicht als Jungfrau wenn ich mich danach umbringe…" entgegnete Harry gelassen. Darauf hin zog Draco skeptisch eine Braue in die Höhe und stand schließlich auf. „Wir sollten uns wohl erst einmal was zu trinken besorgen."

Eine halbe Stunden später saßen die Beiden Feinde in der Hogwarts Küche, umringt von einem Haufen Stein Hauselfen. Neben Draco auf dem Tisch lag das Gelbe Buch und eine leere Flasche Whisky. In den Händen hielt jeder eine weitere Flasche des teuflischen Getränkes.

„Nun Potter. Wir sollten langsam mal klären wer oben ist." Sagte Draco leicht lallend. Harry schaute ihn an und seine roten Wangen wurden noch ein tick dunkler.

„Wie oben?" fragte er. Draco wusste nicht ob der Gryffindor sich einfach nur dumm stellte oder es tatsächlich war… obwohl er auf das zweite tippte… war er sich nicht ganz sicher. „Sag mal Potter, wurdest du aufgeklärt?" Harry nickte langsam. „Ja… Hermione hat mir erzählt wie das mit den Bienchen und den Blümchen vor sich geht…" gab Harry zu und sank weiter in seinen Stuhl. „Gut dann weißt du ja auch wo von… was Wuschelkopf an dich aufgeklärt? Wie eklig!" Harry stand auf und wollte protestieren doch ihm wurde etwas schwindlig also musste er sich an der Tischplatte fest halten.

„Ich bin oben!" sagte der Gryffindor als er schließlich seine Balance wieder gefunden hatte.

„Nein! Wie kommst du darauf das du oben sein darfst?" entgegnete Draco aufgebracht und stand nun ebenfalls auf.

„Ach… meinst du nicht, dass du es … weg stecken kannst wie ein MANN?" fragte Harry in einem triezenden Tonfall.

„Und du könntest es wohl nicht weg stecken wie ein Mann, was?"

„Nein!" antwortete er schlicht. Draco schwankte kurz etwas zur Seite und schien zu überlegen. „Was machst du da Potter?" aufgebracht sprang Draco ein Stück nach hinten als er den Gryffindor auf sich zu kommen sah.

„Komm schon Malfoy. Die Zeit läuft… du weißt doch wir haben nur 24 Stunden. Und wenn ich erst einmal wieder nüchtern bin habe ich wohl nicht mehr den Mut dazu."

„Verpiss dich Potter! Ich werde nicht unten sein…"

„Angst Malfoy?" – „Vergiss es Potter!"

Ein paar Minuten später machten sich die Beiden auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm um wenigstens so zu tun als würden sie eine gemütliche Atmosphäre erzeugen. Nun lagen sie also auf Harrys Bett und starrten an die Decke.

„Wir haben nun immer noch nicht geklärt wer nun…" fing Draco an wurde aber jäh von Harry unterbrochen.

„Verdammt Malfoy! Wir haben keine Zeit dafür… bringen wir es hinter uns…"

„'kay…"

„Was machst du den da?" fragte Harry als er sah wie Draco plötzlich in dessen Schublade rum wühlte.

„Ich suche nach Gleitgel oder ähnlichem." Entfuhr es Draco.

„Wusste doch das du es nicht wie ein Mann nehmen kannst!"

„Wir können immer noch Plätze tauschen, Mister!"

Und so…

„Tue ich dir weh?" fragte Harry besorgt.

„Ach du hast schon… aua… angefangen?" antwortete Draco etwas angespannt.

„Sehr witzig. Kannst du vielleicht mal still liegen bleiben?"

„Sicher! Wie wäre es wenn du dich mal ein bisschen beeilst?"

„Ich kann nicht schneller… und jetzt sei still."

„… lalala aua… was wird das?"

„Sei still, Bastard!" fluchte Harry laut.

Ein paar Minuten später…

„… na das wird auch endlich Zeit, Potter!"

„…"

„So und nun haben wir die Welt gerettet?" fragte Draco etwas unsicher und stand auf um aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Und tatsächlich. Drüben, beim Quidditch Feld, herrschte reges Treiben.

„Und wie erklären wir denen, das du aus versehen dem Schulleiter den Kopf abgeschlagen hast?" fragte Harry und schaute vom Bett aus zu ihm herüber.

"Wer hat gesagt das es ein Versehen war! Viel schwieriger wird später die Frage wie wir die Welt schließlich gerettet haben…"

The End

A/N: Kein Kommentar. Die Schuld dafür liegt bei meinem Freund. Er hatte die Idee, ich habe sie aufgeschrieben. Ja er ist Krank, ja er ist ein Psychopath. Nun ja wenn es euch gefallen hat dann last ne' Review da… falls nicht dann auch. -

Pure Francis und „Little Richard" Februar 2005


End file.
